thesouthpacificfandomcom-20200214-history
Herculeum
Captial: Maston :Location: The island of Lai'ime, 150 miles off Antarctica :Currency: the Falkan :National Animal: Polar Bear :Current population: 1.4 Billion :Government: Monarchy, individual provinces are granted limited democracy :Head of State: Emperor Jason IV :National Anthem: The Great Gate of Kiev by Modest Mussogorsky REGIONS The island of Lai'ime, home to the nation of Herculeum, is divided into three ecologically diverse regions, Verterra, the Southlands, and Esaera. Verterra In the northeast of Lai'ime is the region knows as Verterra. Verterra is unaccountably warm for its latitude and thus it is the base of Herculeum's agriculture. About seventy percent of Herculeum's population lives in Verterra, mostly in cities along the coast. Long ago, before industry came to Lai'ime, Verterra was a pristine land, but recent years have changed that, and big buisness has put a strain on the once-beautiful environment. The people of Verterra range from the homeless to the insanely rich, but the middle class is smaller than other country's. Major Cities: Maston, Batiel, Tombratch, Freglar The Southlands The unimaginitively named Southlands are in the south of Lai'ime. This region is little more than a wasteland; the cold temperature, little precipitation, and rocky soil make it hard for life to sustain itself here. The Southlands do abound in mineral resources, however, and some twenty percent of the population lives here permanantly to exploit these resources. Major Cities: Obemel, Thamwe Esaera The region of Esaera is one of the most elevated regions of the world. The mountains here (artfully called the pillars of Esaera) rival the Tibetan plateau in height. Before the 1960's relatively few people lived here, because although the region was a naturally beautiful, it had very few natural resources. In 1960, the Italian Olympic skiing team got amazingly lost en route to Squaw Valley and their jet crashed in Esaera. The team skiied down to the more populated areas and had a great time doing it! They used the insurance money to set up a ski resort in Esaera that became one of the world's finest. Now Esaera is as famous as the Alps for skiing and the HOC(Herculeum Olympic Comittee) is putting together a bid for the 2014 games. Recent strife has hit the region as a series of storms struck. There were few fatalities, but subsequent government inspections determined that Mount Acrion (the highest of the pillars) is unsafe for skiing, and everyone has been warned to stay away... HISTORY Up until the 19th century, Verterra was the only populated region of Lai'ime, and many native tribes lived there peacefully. Then a German explorer discovered the mineral riches of the Southlands and told many European mining companies. A coalition of corporations made a pact with the native tribes and the natives gave them the right to mine the Southlands, but they did not sell the land to them. Eventually, the two cultures interbred and a new race was born. They called themselves Herculeans, not from the Greek hero, but from the two native words Her-meaning new and Culea-meaning people. The amalgamation weakened old tribal lines and the people decided to form a new government. Monarchy had always been the custom on Lai'ime and so Emperor Fernando I was chosen to lead the people. The 20th century was a time of great change in Herculeum, as it became an inudstrial power. Herculeum stayed neutral in both World Wars but fought religiously to defend its territory from Japanese and Americans alike. Currently, Herculeum is one of the world's economic powerhouses and looks to have a bright future for years to come. category:Nations